


Diamond of the Earth and Fire

by KingCobra_blackdiamondson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad at tagging, Corrupted Gems, Gemsonas - Freeform, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld is Horrible, Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCobra_blackdiamondson/pseuds/KingCobra_blackdiamondson
Summary: (This is a redo of the original Work as it been deleted accidentally out of frustration and slightly of anger, so now a lot has been redone to fit my newer version of it. Which hopefully will be permanent for my idea and won't be edit often) Long ago, the Earth shook and the lands burned with rage and fury. When he took form, when he was made, when he was born. The Earth healed from its past scars, the fire which burned the skies and the grounds allowed for new life to take root. Now, it wants the cycle to end.
Relationships: (To be announced)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolong-Awakening and Fear

? View

Darkness

Nothing here but this

D  
A  
R  
K  
N  
E  
S S

Darkness holds me here in this place, unable to be free and unable to know where I am. Unable to know if this is a dream or awake, unable to recognize simple feelings such as awareness of my surroundings or the desire to move! I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't see. I can only feel my emotions, see my past and think of what I could've charge to stop this living life of hell.

It's a special kind of hell to me at least. Unable to breathe the air around me, unable to smell the air of mornings. Unable to feel anything but this numbness and this less then present itch at what I hope is my sides (and the itch on my shoulders as well). Since when do itches bother me so much? Likely since I can't scratch them or them being there for so long that they began to get worse overtime.

Why can't I move? I want to but I can't, this darkness has me in its grip refusing to let go of me and this never-ending cycle of repeating my thoughts. My now I started to think this is worthless of doing anything. I can't move or can I see anything beyond this pit of everlasting night!!!! This won't end, it will never end. This torture of not being able to to . . .. do ANYTHING!!!!!

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I WANT TO BE FREE!!!! My arms (since when is there so many?) banging and clanging. . . No clawing against this darkness. I want to be free and this won't hold me back anymore. I refused to be trapped any longer *YOU ARE FILL WITH DETERMINATION (couldn't help myself) *

"AHHAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAH!!!!" I screamed as something erupted out of the ground. And with a heavy thump I landed onto the ground, I smelled dirt! There is sounds of crumbling rocks, I think? And the air is clean here, better then home was. And I can't see due to my vision being blurred as hell! It's still nice through being free from that prison.  
Laying my hands onto the grounds, feeling the soft soil beneath. I began to hum a song from my spotify music list, I think it was called Weak. Can't remember really, only that it brings my self-esteemed up enough to move on. At times I wonder if I have depression or a lot of issues with self-esteemed, at times I wonder what would happen if I died. Would I be missed, or would I be condemned to be forgotten from everyone's memories and hearts. . .

I miss home.

No One POV.

A towering figure stood there. Almost completely white with some shades of grey and a black cloak on her shoulders, draping and casting an illusion of a twinkling night sky. Her arms with gloves and a pure white dress on her figure, standing proud of herself as she unblinking as she stares at a White Sapphire creepily. As if she was thinking about shattering her for challenging or something far worse to this Gem.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly but it held so much weight to such a single word, she stared at the squirming Gem who was trying to stand her ground. The White Sapphire tried to remain proper to the imposing Gem to speak up and say something to defend her pride or at least her life but didn't in fear of making the Gem anymore angry or frustrated. Perhaps there was something more to the white Gem's harden looks or blank eyes, something that was unusually something that made her unable to think clearly but also able to think more cautious. It was fear within the white Gem's eyes.

"My White Diamond, during all these cycles I have served you and this Authority faithfully. Not once would I dare to betray the Diamond Authority, or this blessed everlasting empire. But what I am speaking of my Diamond, is the truth." The White Sapphire paused, waiting in case her sentence had angered White Diamond anymore. Any reactions, any hint of emotions or any sign even a twitch could possibly shatter her. But none were seen on the Diamond's face, only her blank stare and the hint of a growing fear behind her eyes.

"When I said this my Diamond, I meant no malice, pain, anger or distress to this glorious era of rule and propensity for Gems everywhere. But I will say it again my Diamond." She said taking a breath to calm her non existing nerves. The Sapphire stared towards the ground and used her powers to search for what she had seen, for her Diamond. A prophecy that shook White Sapphire herself whenever she dared to investigate that future.

" _When the rule of four has reach its end, with the colours of White, Yellow, Blue and Pink_

_Another shall rise, with colours of gleaming Red and of shining Green_

_After the war long remembered for its bloodshed have been declared over_

_After the wondering and lost Soul been found_

_The war shall begin and, in the beginning there will be no end for the slaughter_

_The war of the Earth and Inferno shall end in despair_

_Unless a sacrifice is made to the Diamond of the Earth and Inferno_

_A lover and a mate, willing chosen to be remembered as a traitor and as a monster_.”

The White Sapphire finished and look at White Diamond for what could be her final moments alive. Expecting to be shatter By White Diamond, for disobeying her commands and supposedly challenging her rule as well the rules of Yellow and Blue Diamond. And possibly Pink but she wasn't born yet, only a prophecy foretold their destruction. She can only hope that the Diamonds would be merciful to her.

"White Sapphire." White Diamond began as she moved from her throne and walked towards the small Sapphire.

“For a time, you were useful, provided me with information, stopped many possible rebellions and saved hundreds of thousands of Gems from their shattering. But!" She sharply said with anger burning within her eyes replacing the once present fear in them, even through it was rare for her to show such emotions.

"You are no longer required to serve me or any of my fellow Diamonds. For now on, you would be forgotten and would be locked on. Maybe, you can be of use again but that is later and only a possibly." She ordered as soldiers came into the chamber of White Diamond and her Sapphire. They took the White Sapphire and began to move her as the White Sapphire struggled.

"MY DIAMOND!" She yelled struggling just to plead for forgiveness of what she had done, to be forgiven of such crimes. But the Quartzes didn't let her go, fearing the wrath of their Diamond and her punishments as well. The Sapphire kept yelling out to White Diamond as she was dragged away, hoping this was a mistake but it wasn't.

"We're sorry." A Quartz whispered to her as White Sapphire was thrown into the cold and dark cell, awaiting her future punishments. She ran towards the door as it was being closed, it closed before she could reach it. The Sapphire banged against the doors, soon tears fall down her face, her dress torn and her powers only showing years of imprisonment. For hours, the White Sapphire banged, cried, screamed and begged for anyone to help her, hoping anyone would let her go, to let her serve White Diamond again and to be free form the cell.

But no one came. . .


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE NOTE* I am trying my best to type as fast as I can!!

? View

Somethings never change, war for instance rarely does and when it does change. It can be quite frightening; such a little thing war is. Festering in misunderstandings, hatred, greed, just plain joy for those who thrive in it or survival in rare classes to the ones who need what others have.

But at times, war is forced onto some individuals who have no choice but to fight. For their families, for their honour, for their friends, for glory, for love or just for survival. It is enjoyable, watching as my champion does his duty.

If only he can realize what I had planned for him and the future. Not knowing what I could do to him without his knowledge, how many challenges he would have to face to learn more of his powers. Each time he would complete one of my challenges, he would gain knowledge of how another works for his gain and his soon-to-be people as well.

Unlike the previous champions, he should be wiser and kinder. Learning how to rule, unlike the previous ones who let power ruled their minds and their interests, focused only on gaining more power and less on protecting their race. Less on making their race more artistic, more powerful, more independent from the previous champions.

So, the previous champions were stripped of their power, their titles they worked so hard to obtain and to keep from us. Let’s just say that they were quickly dealt with, never to be heard of again unless you know where to look and how to understand what has transpired while I was taking the powers away and storing them for later use.

They were difficult to deal with after their powers were stripped, how I loathed those days. Where they begged for a second chance, to have another shot of leading their chosen people, to have their powers again. All they ever wanted was power, more and more until they were drunk with it.

The agony those champions of my, how I wish I could have prevented them from becoming well my champions. But I can only hope that this latest champion would be different, he has the kindness of a king but also the stubbornness and will of a warrior, and he should be perfect in protecting what is his.

No One’s View, centuries later

“My Diamond, here to ask again?” A bitter voice asked, her eyes staring at the Diamond. White Diamond stared back at her once-loyal Sapphire who was a paranoid and anger Gem.

Her once pale blue or white in some areas were covered in dirt and grime of the cell, her eyes once a silver turned to grey. Her dress once formal would now be classified as rags. White Sapphire, the once strong and respected Gem of White Diamond’s court was forgotten and treated with little more respect of defective Gem, was being visited by her once Diamond, White Diamond.

“I am here to offer you another chance of being reassigned all of your former glory and privileges of being my Sapphire as long as you provide the correct prophecies for the Authority and not those false ones.” White purposed to White Sapphire.

White Diamond’s face was blank, completely devoid of any emotion. She, however, had a hint of something else, that something was fear. Fear of the future that White Sapphire predicted, fear of what or who is going to finish everything she had build from the ground up, fear of what’s to come. The fear of the Unknown.

White Sapphire noticed this fear and knew that White Diamond wanted to prevent this prophecy from coming true. If she accepted the offer of coming once more apart of her Diamond’s court, she would gain back everything she lost during her fall from grace and into her current way of life.

The life where she counts the days until she lost track and start all over again. Looking ahead with her future sight, tracing timelines as an attempt to see and to know what is happening beyond her cell, her cage and the chains that are holding her back from her freedom.

“No.” She said to her Diamond, no her former Diamond.

“What was that?” White Diamond asked, her voice sounded as if it was hissing while she spoke those words. An expression flickered on her face, whatever it may be. White Diamond was rarely rejected by anyone, especially a Sapphire of her own creation.

“I said no, White Diamond.” White Sapphire began.” You left me here, you told me no--- You left me in this prison, you said that I had no longer have use to you or anyone of this Authority. And now, you are afraid of losing everything around you and everything that scares you. You find some way to get rid of it, you will not escape this. You will fall and whatever you try to do, to escape this retribution of all the Gems that couldn’t do what you wanted, YOU WILL FALL MY WHITE DIAMOND!”

“You won’t receive my help; I will not work for you any longer. For as long as you exist, all of Gems will always be threatened. So no, White Diamond. If you shatter me that wouldn’t change your fate, if you break me into serving you again that wouldn’t change your fate if you left me here to waste away in this prison that wouldn’t change your fate, if you do anything to me or that Creature no. New Diamond, he will take you down and everything you had and will built alongside you.” She threatened, staring darkly into White Diamond’s eyes.

“Do what you want to me, your fate and the Authority shall end. You shall shatter by his choice and no one will stop him.” She said bowing her head, waiting for her punishment from her former Diamond.

But nothing comes, only shocked silence. White Diamond looked at White Sapphire for what could have been an eternity but was five minutes, she glared at the floor waiting for whatever is to happen to her and be forgotten.

She left White Sapphire’s cell in a hushed silence; she couldn’t take it. The Diamond remained stoic and emotionless but internally she was afraid and badly shaken by White Sapphire’s prophecy, she had almost never wrong when she was serving her. So why should this one be wrong?

But White Diamond shook her head quickly, she refused to believe this prophecy to be true. After all, every Sapphire has a limit to how far they can see and how the details reveal to them. Maybe she was wrong for the first time since her creation, maybe she doesn’t have to worry about the prophecy, maybe she can focus on the emergence of the new Diamond that’s due any cycle now.

“MY DIAMOND!” A Gem yelled to her just as White Diamond sat down, she looks over towards the distressed Gem.” She is emerging!”

“Already! The Pink Diamonds?” White asked surprised that the new Diamond already emerging as she stood there.” Take me to them, now.”


	3. Chapter Two

His? View

How long has it been? Since I first my rebirth or ereh, emergence. I swear that’s going to be so wrong, confusing or difficult to deal with all this!. . How it happened was so confusing, the first moment I was alive and breathing like any other human. Living my life with my mom, four siblings, my mom’s side of the family and while my dad's were more complicated. I rather not remember that right now, . . . Next thing I knew I was somewhere else with that thing.

My memory is blank after that, I remembered nothing after seeing five objects. A heart that glows yellowish-red broken into three things, a watch with a sun and moon on it, an amulet in a shape of a bird holding something in its claws, two diamond shape gems one red and the other green, and that was it.

I know that I choose one of those things, but did they have some sort of effect on me? Did that thing somehow place me here?

Holy shit! Am I displaced? I only read about them in stories about My Little Pony, or umm some other fictional thing like . . . I am trying a blank. Think. Think, think! Mass Effect or another sci-fi movie. I really watched too many science-based movies, but they’re too awesome to stop watching suddenly.

That and fantasy movies too, and books and drawings. It just occurs to me that I had way too much free time and nothing else to do. Well, I did fake being sick to watch amine a few times, maybe I should watch less animated shows, games, movies and reading fanfics or writing them.

Laughter was heard as soon as thought about those memories . . . Soon my laughter turned to tears and pained screaming, being remained that I was alone with no one there but me. I would be forgotten, and no one will care about it. No one will want to know me as me, I would just be a nameless, blank, unknown and worthless thing of the universe!

Hours later, after my freaking out about being alone forever and being forgotten. I really need to work on not thinking those thoughts or anything negative for now. Right now, I need to focus on where I am.

So far, I’ve sat down and thought about nothing or everything. Things tend to blur together after doing it for so long, or was it shorter than I thought it was? Or was imaging this all along, about having four arms and weirdly shape feet.

I swear I can feel three toes in the front and one at the back, like a bird. No, a raptor, the dinosaur one not the raptor family of birds, even if it feels odd. Having toes at the front and back, I think I like it better when my feet were normal. Five toes at the front and none in the back.

My new strange limbs moved in unison acting like they were always apart of me. Every time I took a step, grey images appeared in my head. They were of towering walls around me, of formless rocks with jagged edges, and of what looked to be a hole but was a human shape.

Focus on moving, not on that. More images appeared with each step I took, bushing the walls with my hands. Feeling the smooth yet hard rocky walls, most of the walls were barely reaching my shoulders, I think. There was a sense of belonging when I touch these walls, a dim memory came to me.

Of a figure planting something deep into this craven. Feelings of hope, longing, dread, pride, with hints of anger, degust and a hint of happiness and love. Someone planted something here and hoped for it to come out. With an image of the figure smiling brightly despite having no mouth, I can feel it radiating happiness, proudness, love, joy and peace.

That something was me, whoever this figure was had planted me or bought me here in a new form. Into this world, but for what purpose? Someone like this, always have some sort of plan behind their actions. They want something from me and what will they take from me?

Will I slowly lose myself and become something I cannot recognize? Will I become a monster, the type who haunts the night, seeking its next prey? Will I become an emotionless thing, driven only to survive anything and everything? Or will I become a hero, the one who saves the day due to being heroic and other things. . .

Stop thinking about those things. If I worry about that, it would only make it worse. Whatever is going to happen to me, I must survive the night or day or whatever time it is. Hard to survive with barely working sight, everything’s blurry.

Somewhere else, White Diamond smiled at the new Diamond in her hands. She was so small compared to her and her fellow Diamonds, Yellow and Blue. All of them were surprised at Pink Diamond’s size, while White just smiled and said that she was special.

Meanwhile, a figure smiled as the nameless new Diamond struggled to walk without eyes. His pale red and green eyes, drifting something new every moment. When the new Diamond emerged, he caused an eruption all around him. An explosion of a volcano and new plant life changed the planet.

Lava, ash, smog and so much more happened within the briefest of moments. However, when the new Diamond walked past plants he had dropped unknowingly, they grew quickly and rapidly. Within days, a forest took root into the planet.

Years went by, a forest grew during the early days. The Diamond felt the plant life around him, whispers of unknown sounds were noticed by the Diamond. He, being greatly confused by those noises, for he did not sense anything like an animal’s heartbeat or the breathing of an organism or anything ese like that of a living breathing thing.

The new Diamond tilted his head in confusion, his four arms taking a handful of plants. Taken by the trunk of a tree-like planet with the roots of it dangling in the air. Loud whispers were heard by the new Diamond who drop the tree imminently as he heard something that cannot be seen or heard by anyone else but him.

“Hello?” He said frightened, his eyes began to glow a bright but still pale red and green. It was reacting to his emotions.

“Hello.” He repeated, scared of something that wasn’t there. What was there, that scared the new Diamond so badly, was it something challenging him or was it something worse?

“Who are you?” He said eyes looking everywhere despite being near blind. He couldn’t sense anything nearby, only plants that whisk in the non-existent wind, and the smells that sting the new Diamond’s sense of smell.

“What do you mean?” The new Diamond asked, to something that cannot be seen or heard.” Please stay with me, I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

As if the plants were responding to his words and his despair, several plants began to weave around each other, forming some type of limb.


	4. Chapter Three

? View, Thousands of years later

How he had grown since I last check on him. My champion has grown stronger, both spiritually and physically as well as learning to be a leader. His abilities have matured, allowing him to create a form of lifeforms, although they are just mere test-subjects for now. As he grows, more abilities will be learned more possibilities for him to evolve, change, adapt to challenges coming his way.

Such as the Diamonds, how pitiful and pathetic. But they are powerful much to my dismay to admit that, they are cheap knockoffs of true power. That Pink one especially, she has no idea how powerful the colour of pink truly is, such potential and it is wasted on her and her kind.

True power is what is earned, forged and created by the hands of those who know how to use it. The power to create, to bend others to their will, to bond with each other, to defend, to fight, to be able to protect they loved. To lead, but in most cases power corrupted. Twists those who wield it into things that craved more power, I’m ashamed that too many of my champions had fallen into that temptation.

I stared as my champion was walking around the city, he had built with his own four hands, yet there was nowhere there. A city without citizens, a place of silence, a place that echoes with emptiness, sadness and longing for company. They were only my champion and his creations, entities made entirely of plants and earth.

They were his guides and he was their protector; most cannot fathom what it was like to fight or defend. If they try to leave, they would have died from lack of nutrients to being eaten by other creations much like them but were much larger ad more powerful. Creatures capable of devouring others like them. They stay far from him, forcing them to grow, to change into creatures meant to be fierce, to be strong, to be fearless, to be predators.

But it came at a cross, they cannot think for themselves. They lack the will to create complicated of a sentient being unlike those who stayed near my champion, they are his guides and he is their protector. He gives them the ability to think, to act, to believe, to see, while they are his eyes, his warnings, his people, and the ones who were the prey to the predators.

He came to a halt, as he seemingly eyed the half-made entrance that leads to a much prettier interior. My champion nodded as several of his watchers came to help him with the entrance, he cracked his knuckles as he began to shape the entrance while the watchers moulded it with their sharp stone-like claws.

Hours later the shaping, craving, recreating and moulding of the entrance made it look beautiful as well as awe-inspiring to the eye. I hard to admit it, but my champion is an artist knowing him to create things that would bring some appeal. Although he must learn how to lead and to fight, he cannot always be so kind or open to the enemy or foes in the future.

Yet his heart, the kindness of it may be his greatest strength as it can change if needed or remained the same. It can lead him to great heartache or happiness, to despair or to wholeness. I cannot predict what his heart and that kindness can do, it can be so fragile or be so strong that it can withstand the strongest of attacks or the longest of times.

But what is to come, it is up to my champion. His fate is meant to change this boring universe, to change it, to make it unique. To make it, shine among the dull ones. And to become my champion, it has been a while since one has proven oneself to me? And the powers I can gift onto those who catch my eye, how easily they get corrupted by the powers I gifted them or the few who refused to fall victim to my gifts.

But. . .

In the end, all I can do is wait. Wait to see what my champion would become, would he be a monster or a tyrant to his people, would he be a righteous leader or a foolish one? The future can be changed if enough pressure or force is thrust upon it. But some things can never change, one day in every world of this universe known as “Steven Universe”, at some point the Earth and Homeworld meet. And some form of change happens, whatever it is too insignificant or too vast, change can still happen.

Now, however. I need help, one that requires a certain former seer to be freed. I need her power or her influence among the lower ranks of the Gem, she always had treated them with kindness while the others didn’t, only treating them with cruelty or just mere ignorance of their existence and their workings. I know her powers were a gift, allowing her to see past the walls placed upon her and her subspecies.

All I need to do is make a little mistake, one little push and she will be free.

White Sapphire View.

Something is about to happen. The pathways are changing, in ways, I have never seen before. Most are unknown, some show a smiling organic child putting a flower crown on my head, a stoic leader who lies too much, a faceless Pearl blinking away tears, a fusion with no eyes screaming at White Diamond holding shards in their hands.

Then came an earthquake, I know that my area would be only affected by it. This earth was not natural, it was planned. In detail, whoever they are. They wanted me, to be freed from this prison. But for what reason?

I closed my eyes, searching for the answer with my future sight. But it didn’t answer my call, as it couldn’t show me the identity or anything else. . .

Another earthquake happened, this time my cell had cracks now. Soon, the sounds of fighting and the sounds of it began as soon as it ended. Then came a loud crashing sound, with the entrance to my cell, my prison broke into.

I stood up and looked through the hole that was once my cell’s door. One that prevented me from ever escaping through this empty chamber that they called my cell and the thing that held me for so many centuries.

When I went through the hole and what I saw shook me to the core. Despite knowing all these Gems who guarded me for CENTURIES were shattered, every one of them was shattered in a way that would be considered unnecessarily and incredibly brutal way. It haunts me to think that a single Gem was capable of this level brutally and had done it without mercy of hesitance.

It . . . How could a Gem do this so easily? I wondered to myself, but I knew I had to go now. If this Gem was able to cause an earthquake, shatter an entire platoon of Quartzes just to free me and for what reason would they have to fee me too?

As soon as I saw the shards, I left that place. As far away I could go without being caught by Gems who were sent to see what happened and to investigate the earthquake damage if there’s any at least.

I hide behind a column as footsteps came by, a light sweep by my hiding spot. I stood still; in case they saw me.

For a long moment, I waited and waited until it moves onto the next column. I watched as the Gem walked by me, carrying the light as she walked by me without noticing my presence here.

I soon began to walk further, trying not to get caught by any Gem. My future sight lends a great deal to see where to avoid them and to lead them away from me when they get too close to me.

I needed to be free, or else she White Diamond would only keep me around to be her Sapphire. The one who gives her a prophecy after prophecy after prophecy! All for her to feed the ever-growing empire, it can’t be control! Year after year, most Quartzes, more Pearls, more Rubies, more everything is made!

Sooner or later, the empire will fall unless a new leader is chosen. White Diamond is too obsessed with perfection and everything and everyone to be perfect like her supposedly. She always said that our race is meant to clear out all the imperfect beings, the organics. They were killed senseless, so many innocents I condemned to shatter for my foolish leader.

I must make this right. By choosing a new leader or forcing them to change, to adapt, to learn what it is to be different. And the other Diamonds weren’t any better. Blue and Yellow Diamond, with the new one Pink Diamond? If I’m remembering right.

Blue Diamond would shatter any Gem that angers her or makes her sad or just makes her emotional in general. She would also put work off whenever her sadness gets too great. Not to mention her disgust with fusions, off-colours and defective Gems. She would happily shatter them much like Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond wasn’t that better with Blue Diamond. She would happily shatter any Gem who fails her, she had gotten better, but she was too logical. To detach with those around her, she would rather engulf herself in work rather than to socialize with other Gems. She sees herself as the one who keeps the technology advancement of Gem kind everywhere.

And finally, Pink Diamond. She’s too new, too unpredictable. I cannot get a perfect reading of her, but she is naive, innocent, childish and too trusting in what Diamonds say. Otherwise, she may as well be like them since she cannot change. She trusts too much in what they say and if she disobeys them, she would get horribly punished.

I do not see a way in where she will listen to me without being caught by the other Diamonds. I needed a way, where I can be safe and learn to change much like organics if given a chance to do so. So, I must become like them, I must survive and find the Diamond of Red and Green.

She must have the chance to stop Homeworld and for Gems to change. She’ll be the best chance we have for survival if Homeworld doesn’t listen to reason now. I cannot imagine what they’ll be in a few thousand years from now, would they be any different?

Would they be the same, the same blindness to the organic life that changed with each time we destroyed them. The same ignorance in the Diamonds, believing that our race would last forever? Believing that we can never stop in our ever-advancing species? The arrogance to never change our ways, to be stuck in the ways of old, only to be stopped by something else.

The endless fear of being shattered, of being broken apart, of being rebuilt in a way that is not meant to be made. Too many Gems lived like that, too many shattered without proving their worth, too many that lives in that fear already, and to mention the changes yet to come. How many then would be shattered for not meeting the new standards from the Diamonds.

Closing my eyes as I finally found the warp pad, I foresaw that would take me somewhere else. Far away from Homeworld, my prison, the Gems who I once cared for, the Gems who abandon me just because they were too afraid of disobeying the “matriarchs” of our race. I needed to make them wait, for me to become stronger.

Whoever attacked my cell, wanted me to escape. Wanted me to be free and change for the future. Whoever that Gem was, they know about the prophecy and the importance it means to all of Homeworld. All Gems, too many for me to court were counting on me to wait for the new Diamond to be found.

And I needed to find her, no Him. He was not female; he was a male. The opposite to a she, ones that are apart of reproduction for organics. He will stop the Diamonds and changed the empire as I know it. He will need help and I will help him, alongside those I have to foresee that will come and seek me after I sent that message in a few centuries or so.

But now, I must learn. I must change, and I must be stronger. For the future to change, the Diamonds would just lead the empire to ruins when a foe greater than them comes to find the Gem empire.


	5. Author's note

Sorry to those who read the Diamond of Earth and Fire. I am putting the story for this month, due to complications relating to the COVID-19 and its current influence among the world, currently I will not speak of what’s happening to me nor will I give details to what is happening around me either.

HOWEVER! I will give a quick preview of what is coming in chapter four! Hopefully to those reading my (less then satisfying thing that I made up and currently is writing more chapters for that you all somehow find joy in reading) story.

(The Diamond of Red and Green’s View, the Diamond is about to be named everyone!)

“You’re alive.” I said in wonder as I sensed one small Gem in hundreds of others nearby, they came out form around me, from the ground where I used my essence to create them all. Am I their father now?

No, I’m not their parent, I can teach them, but I don’t think I’ll make a good one yet. Since well I think I haven’t matured that much within this body. I do think I still act like an older teenager, close to that of a young adult instead of a younger teenager, mom did say that I tend to act like a kid in some other ways, stating that I am not as mature as I think I am.

“Who are you?” The small Gem asked me, I realized that I was larger than anyone of them due to me being a Diamond and one with two different Gemstones too. 

And that I don’t have a name anymore! I didn’t have a name, one that fits me anymore, I mean. Calm down, you can come out with a new one. But what to pick? Better hurry or else they’ll start to question me further.

“Monarch.” I said quickly, the name for the ruling family of a certain or a government lead by a ruling family for generations. Also, a name for a poisonous butterfly called a Monarch Butterfly, known for their bright orange and black wings with a spotted black body.

“I am Monarch, the Gem who planted you here, and the Gem who hopes to be someone to all of you!” I repeated loudly.” MONARCH!” They all yelled for some reason with joy and something else that I couldn’t recognize.

Little did I know I would soon become a leader and soon I would fall in love, soon I would know what it is like to lose everything from the Diamond Authority or Homeworld’s forces that targeted my home for more Quartzes of their creation!

White Sapphire View

I stopped in my tracks and felt something. Something has happened, the prophecy has changed slightly, and the Diamond of the Earth and the Inferno will face destruction, I wish I could have helped him in some way but he needs to go through with this, for it to be complete he must learn the Diamonds’ wrath.

“White Sapphire, still up?” A voice interrupted my internal rant, it was a Pearl with a defect that affects how the loyal drive to their master making almost non-existence, meaning that she betrayed her master after that master tried shattering her.” Another vision about that Diamond?”

“Yes. He created new Gems; I think. And the other Diamonds are drawing near to finding him. I just hope he’s strong enough to lead them. If you’re here about the other Gems complaining about the fusion of the Blue Quartz XL9 and Ruby TH3, tell them to deal with it, their fusion is the best with eyesight and keeping watch.” I sighed looking outside the window of the hidden base everyone including me was within.

(And now finally for the final View of the unknown Entity that took Monarch to Steven Universe and refers to him as a champion.) ? View

My champion, you better not fail. Too many have and too many I’ve put down for proclaiming that they were stronger than I was. You better now fall like they did, you had trevalled too far to fall now with the Diamonds (no matter how laughable their power was) are still a threat to this little game of my.


	6. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY AND HOPEFULLY THERE'LL BE MORE CHAPTERS COMING OUT MORE OFTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

? View

How long has it been? A century, a year, millennia or tens of thousands of years since I first became this Diamond. The Diamond of Red and Green, it took me centuries to figure out how to ‘see’ the gemstones on my shoulders, it would certainly explain the four arms and the accidents where I set something on fire or tripping and then lighting it on fire or causing something to grow uncontrolled until it tries to eat me before forcing me to destroy it.

Or was it my gemstones now? Since well they’re apart of my being and I depend on them for housing my conscious. What happens if either one of them cracked? Would the other take over or would I poof and slowly lose my sanity before shattering myself. . .

I’ve been hanging out with my twin for too long if I am picking up on their attitude and negatively. Right now, I am alive (in a different form yes but still alive), I am pretty sure that none of my memories were fabricated or altered in any way I see possible, I have no idea where I am but it has plants and creatures that resemble panthers or some of the cat-like creature, I know they’re powerful.

Currently, I am blind and yet still able to see, likely using some form of echolocation and a form of geo echolocation? Maybe I can sense the vibrations of things around me, like Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender, good show just got too old for It with current (?) age. Or blind people with their cranes, I think the stories I’ve heard about them hearing from a distance by tapping them to the ground,

Currently, I am on an unknown planet with nothing but plant cat-like creatures. No one sentient is here, I am almost alone here, but yet I’m sane. There is nothing like me. . .

There’s nothing like me, here on this planet. There is no one here but me. I’m a Diamond of two different colours, red and green. I am a Diamond; Diamonds have power and their essence could create new life from stone around them. At the cost of it of anything around it, merely the minerals and the possible life around it.

Why must it be like this? Diamonds are leaders by nature or so they said, all Gems need the essence of the Diamonds to create them. Alongside organic life, or the minerals they have within the life of an organic. I began to laugh, the Diamonds and their Gem subjects all believed themselves to be better but yet they need life itself to create more of their own kind. Much like organics themselves, consume others like them to breed and to spread out.

The cost of destroying life to create life, a natural cycle of organics killing other organics. Each time they need to grow, they would take minerals or the life of things around/nearby, but it also takes Diamond essence to make them form or give them a form to live in . . . MY ESSENCE!!

“My essence can be used to create other Gems but how will I extract it from me. . . .” I stopped as soon as I bush my hands against my Gemstones, both were the centre of my being and if anything were to happen to me, I would retreat into my gemstones to heal. But what happens if I removed it from me, forcibly and would I survive the extractions?

Centuries of being alone and no one is there besides the many Planthers being there for me, watching over me, guiding me but they are barely more than planets with thoughts of their own. They are hard to talk with, much less have a good conversation with or when I do talk with them, it’s usually one-sided.

I miss having a proper conversation with anyone, it’s so lonely being the only true sentient thing on this world. Forced me to make a city of stone out of an entire planet during those past five thousand years. . . To say that I am bored, tired, angry and upset about not having one.

The Planthers are a good company but I’m not sure if I can handle any more conversations that start with ‘my king’ or ‘your majesty’! I didn’t even earn those titles; I rather earn them then to be treated like some narcissist spoiled brat with an ego the size of a planet with ideas that are so dull that I would rather claw my way out of another planet no. . . UNIVERSE THEN TO DAMN LISTEN TO A DULL, STUPID, CLICHÉ IDEA OF HOW TO RULE A KINGDOM!!!

Now, now how did the other Diamonds do it? Sweat, tears and spit. . . . Would vomit do the say thing, or blood maybe? Wait, do I still have blood as a Gem and aren’t we all technically genderless, and how or why did the idea of procreation like that?

***** ******** Stop, overthinking! A stray thought came to me, okay that thought is right, and I am going to question my sanity later. Are focused on making baby gemlings, out of what bodily fluid I can use, but now vomit.

Okay, first tears. That’s what Rose used to heal whenever she wanted to and Steven bought back Lars with I think?. . Okay, reading fanfics and not even bothering to see the actual TV-series or that movie, or any clips or any trailers of it. But seeing theory after theory, reading fanfics of many sites and writing some. Humm, wonder if my own fanfic ‘Our rage to you’ hit off once I died or came here?

. . .. . . . . . .. . . . . This has bits me back in the ass now, not watching any of the Steven Universe and reading the fanfics, I need to work on that. . . It has just occurred to me that there is a comic book series of it as well! And games and apps, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ammmmmmmm screwed!!!!!

“My king? Are you not well?” A voice asked me, sensing it was of the Planthers. They are my guides, my eyes and now my caretakers.” I’m fine, just trying something.”

I could imagine what that watcher was thinking. I think its name was First, I wasn’t sure what to call them and just settled for numbers and a few fruits that I could remember.” Very well, my king. If there is trouble, warnings will be shouted.”

*MANY TRAILS LATER*

KABOOM!!!!!!!!!

. . .Trail number eighty-two, . . . Hell, why do I have to do it again?” Get it done now and you won’t have to worry about it later, but when will it work? I’m starting to get tired of the constant sweat, blood and tears stealing, I hate it!!!!!!

But what else should I do to gather these things in the long term. I can’t remember how to shore these things. And I don’t want to seem creepy in housing my bodily fluids in jars or caldrons or just anything, I mean I already did that when I was like two? In diapers, technically already, but still, it’s gross and I don’t want to be known for that.

I cannot fail if they can do it. Then I should be able to do it as well. I am Diamond of Red and Green, of the forest and of the fire. Plants are connected to the earth, earth to minerals, minerals to gems, gems to me. Fire to energy, energy to life, life to me as another thing of energy. Lava is heat and earth, plants need water and air for it to work, the light will only burn things if left unattended by darkness which is cool and adds more beauty to the light as it shines.

Everything has its place, air to earth, water to fire, light to darkness, sorrow to happiness, anger to calmness, everything has its place in life. But that doesn’t mean we can’t grow or change or adopt, I must change. . . .

That’s what I’m doing wrong, I’m doing it like the Diamonds. They used injectors and invasions to grow their numbers, and I am pretty sure they don’t have babies. They only make copies of copies of copies and so forth, barely any I have seen are original. And when they are, they hide, and they hide, and they run away from the Diamonds like me.

So maybe, instead of trying to forcibly extract it from me through pain and bad memories. I can use the memories that could be bittersweet or happy for the new Gems. But how, pain and sadness are an effective way of getting my Essence out unless I willingly put myself through physical activity.

Maybe if I rest, an idea can come to me. But first, the guides must be put on guard if anything comes by. Like those feral plants, I swear they taste like chicken when I bite into one.” Planthers, be on guard. I’ll be within my chambers.”

“Yes, my king.” They responded to the order without hesitance, showing that they would order me even if I gave out a stupid order. Or at least, that looks like to me, I can’t tell. They are alive but don’t think for themselves or when they do, it’s so minimal.

It’s getting me worked up! I want company, real, tangible, sentient things. Not those planthers, not those feral plants that somehow taste like chicken and other meats that I haven’t taste in such a long time. My tongue licked my dry lips for some reason, imagining the taste of food that I haven’t had in such a long time.

I doubt that my original human bodily functions are still here in this form, I doubt I could even drink or eat now. The urges, the instinctive knowing aren’t there, I can still smell and taste things, but I can’t swallow anything. When I do, it’s like I’m choking on the food, my body reacts and gags or cough anything to force it out. Out of a body that has no need for food, substance or water. Powered only by the energy of my Gems.

I put my lower set of hands on the doorframe, it was large and had carvings on it. I gently touch them, revealing it to be a sun with a tree under it. Where I can sleep, a place of rest. Of protective, of the sanctuary, a place where I can be me, a place where I don’t have to hide my aloneness, my craving for others to hug and touch me, to remained me that I am loved.

That I am not alone in this world. That they’re others here, but that might not be true. I may be alone in this world, that I would never get others to be with me, I may as well give up and let anything happened to me, but my dad taught me better and so did my mom. Both taught me to be better, to try things, to not give up that easily. I have to endure, to survive. I must push past this pain, endure it, and learn from it. I can’t let it control my actions, be someone who stands tall and help others so that they may help me.

The bed was calling to me, even though it wasn’t alive but still it calls to me. Saying I need to rest, to sleep, to wake up another day. I slide myself into the bed, under the sheets woven out soft vines, leaves and flowers, while the bedframe and the pillow were made of soft rock, surprisingly they felt like normal cushions from the earth when I was human.

I curled up tightly under the sheets, the rumbles and the vibrations from the planters made it easy to know where they are. To keep track of them, but I wonder at times.

Can I escape from this place? I thought while I slipped into slumber, meaningless blurred shapes of colour and someone important, someone was I loved was the dream was about.

White Sapphire View

How long has it been? Since my escape from Homeworld, how I manage to survive like an organic would or like an animal as Gems always seen so fond of belittling and mocking. Little did they know, they’re about to fight back soon.

“How long has it been?” I chuckled to myself, earing several looks A little over a thousand years, I believe, I laughed a bit more.

Thinking it was funny that I have lived here, on a swamp-like planet for over a thousand years. The building, reforming, recreating, reinforcing my hut. It’s loosely made of stone, sticks, mud and animal hide. Used some of it to cover my off-white skin and my blue hair.

The animals I’ve watched over the years. Learning from them, their habits, their moves, their language is spoken and unspoken, how to hunt and how to fight back. I’ve learnt it all, through the thousand years of undisturbed freedom, isolation and self-reflection. . .

Freezing suddenly, as my gut was telling me someone else was there nearby. Quickly summoning my bow, arming it and took aim.

The arrow glistened as it hit the target by the sound of a scream of pain. More arrows were fired as I sensed others there, near the other target. I couldn’t make any sound but my gut, my more basic sense. One like my future sight but it doesn’t need it, it’s something I trusted not to fail me easily.

The others screamed in pain as the ice from the arrows encased them, ensuring that they wouldn’t move when I get to them. I slowly walked towards them, not seeing anyone of the intruders escaping, just in case if they are hostile.

I smirked happily as a loud bellowing roar was heard, coming from me while also putting the arrow around my mud-covered chest. That is easily one of my favourite tricks I have learned here, within my swampy world. Screams of fear and panic were heard as I got closer, I could make out words.

“What was that!”

“I don’t know, Charcoal Pearl!”

“SOMETHING’S COMING!”

I laughed softly from the fear-stricken intruders heard my roar, that’ll teach them. I just hope they aren’t hostile if they are . . . . Things will get messy, and I don’t like clearing messes.

I saw roughly a dozen or so Gems, all trapped by my ice arrows. Most were normal common Gems, a Pearl or two, a fusion? Now those are rare, most are shattered by other Gems. And one . . . Was a Sapphire, but she wasn’t white like me, only pink and orange and red.

“Why are you all here?” I said, sound hostile despite my more neutral face. That earned some surprise and shock from their faces. Clearly, they didn’t expect to see a White Sapphire to be covered in mud and animal fur or leaves.

“Are you going to say something? Or should I look ahead and guess your names, everyone?” I asked in a joking manner, smirking as they remained silent.

“Are you the White Sapphire who foretold that prophecy of the new Diamond and the war they’ll bring?” The Sapphire of reds, oranges and pinks. That statement made me laugh to the point of my sides hurting.

“Are you?” She said again, looking at me with her red-eye.” That I am, but what brings servants of the Diamonds here? They do not see worth in this planet or it inhabits which usually made sure that I am largely undisturbed or followed by the Diamonds either. I like being free or what is closest to freedom from the Diamonds.”

I began to laugh again, as I wipe away what tears had fallen from the laugher as I held my sides again. The fusion was clearly fuming from my response, as seen by the steam rising from their skin as they melted the ice.

“This isn’t funny, we risk a lot coming to you! White Sapphire! We lost Gems on the way here!” They yelled.” We risk everything, just to find you! Your prophecy is what keeps so many Gems going, of a new age being herald by a Diamond. One that will fight for us, for every Gem like him!”

“How did you know it was male? That information was only known by me and myself alone?” I asked as the fusion realized they slipped somethings important.

“I told her, what I saw in the past. Of your prophecy, your escape, your rebellion, your story and bits of his, him growing as a leader and as a hope. I gave other Gems hope after I saw you fighting, you gave so many Gems something to fight for. A new Diamond, a new era, a new everything for every Gem. As far as I know only our group knew about you and him.” The Sapphire explained.

“She can only see the past!” The Charcoal Pearl yelled, sounding desperate as I observed them with a cold interest, the visions told me that she belongs to the Sapphire.

Suddenly she and the fusion were found levitating near my face.” Aren’t you a bold Pearl to talk to a Gem such as myself? I know what it is like to be hatred for something she cannot but have since emergence. I had a Pearl loyal to me until her Gem was cracked and they shattered her for something beyond her control. And you?”

I looked at the fusion, her mismatched eyes widening in fear. Sensing the little patience, I had now, the silver eyes reflecting in their chest Gem and the Gem on her front of the hand. The Charcoal Pearl recoiling in fear when I grazed at her before returning my full attention to the bold fusion.

“You’re part Ruby and Blue Quartz. Meaning you don’t have a limit for your short-sightedness regarding what I had to endure! Over one thousand years of solitude until ‘MY DIAMOND’ came back for me but only to take me back under the condition of changing her future! This lead to me enduring a further time of no one coming to my aid, only one era ago I was freed. For some reason, some Gem, something, free me for their benefit and you dare say that I didn’t risk a thing when I escaped when I left the Diamonds. I risk everything here because I needed to learn to survive, to change like an organic.” I yelled.

“I survived, I endured, I changed! Because I needed to, Gems are stuck in a never-ending cycle with the constant threat of being wipe out by something stronger and more powerful than the Diamonds. They are blind to this idea, so blind in fact. They see everything other than Gems and our empire as weak, as lesser, as something that must be wiped out. To further our glory, to further our perfection which is nothing but . . . . PRETEND!” I yelled, letting my temper out to the Gems. Showing that I would take no backtalk to what I endured and overcame during my isolation.

“I will let you and your group of Gems here only because I know that the new Diamond would need help adjusting when he is found,” I said making everyone visibly relaxed, as the ice came from them. But there was a condition that was a requirement that I need to make sure that these Gems can undergo. Besides, it will be fun to see them go through them.

But you, every last Gem here have to undergo tests of my own choosing. To learn, just like I had gone through during my own series of tests and challenges and rituals.” I smirked as they all let out a groan.” Get your friends, your group of Gems that survived the Diamonds’ harshness much you all.”

“Thank you, we will go through that. If not, I’ll make sure that they will.” The fusion promised me, as she tried to hide her fear and a newfound respect for me.” I’m also Bloodstone Jasper, don’t ask how a Ruby and a Blue Quartz can make one. I don’t have an answer yet, and yes I also aware of my lack of extra limbs.”

“Okay.” I nodded understanding, but that wasn’t my question for her yet. I shouldn’t ask them yet; I should be patient. My visions telling me I should wait until they trust me more to let me have more info on them.

I made my trip back to my hut. Taking many twisting paths, full of traps I made to make sure that I wasn’t followed back to my home. I also might add a few more traps to my home, and the false camps I’ve set out to make sure no one finds my true home.

Also, add more fake scent trails. Easier to make sure no predator goes near my home and steals my things. A growl rumbled deep within my throat, showing some traits I’ve taken up from the animals of this world. Showing that I would take nothing but respect, honour, and value among Gems and animals alike. No one should disrespect another for something they could not but have.

Somethings cannot be helped of course. A millirem of being around animals and learning their habits and lifestyles did leave some marks on me and had me pick on up some of their habits. I soon made it back to my hut, my home without no one following me if they tried to.

I bared my teeth in excitement for a moment, as I thought of testing my skills against the new Gems who will come here. That is something that shows that I can be different, that the Diamonds aren’t the leaders. Not forever, someday I hope that a new Diamond will take their place. A new era, a new Diamond, a new Authority, a new Empire for Gems and Organics.

I only hope that he would survive and live until we can meet. Maybe, he would take me as his advisor, he would need help running a new Gem empire of course. But there are others with more experience, and drive to be someone close to him.

??????? View

So, the White Sapphire has gotten a following and they have met. Finally, Red Sapphire was picky, to say the least. Could have chosen another, but I can only wait so long for the next Sapphire like her to be made. I was fortunate enough to have sensed of her creation and was lucky to intervene to make these accursed Gem inspectors to pass her and to make less noticeable among the Diamond Authority.

That Pink one is a curiosity I must say. She is interesting and I find it hilarious when she does her own thing. She in another life could have been my champion if I wasn’t so invested in my current one, sadly I am not interested in making another one. I must make so with my current champion, sadden to say he has yet to chose or create a name for himself.

But I see him making a name for himself soon enough. One of hope among the small following of that White Sapphire, she has grown to respect those who didn’t leech from others’ survival. True at some point everyone must survive as everything should with their lives.

But I wonder, should I give Pink Diamond some ‘new powers’? That would be fun to see her hide them, grow with them, to be more than just a Diamond. But what should it be? Nothing like the others, nor my champion. Healing is already apart of her, as is defence but maybe some spirit to her would make it so appealing to see her struggle to hide it.

Or that child of her? Nora in some worlds, or Steven in others. Or both in those rare few, they could need a boost much like my champion would. I do wonder what he would do now since soon he would awaken another power.

Like the rest of his new kin, he has the power of recreation, but I added a twist for it to work. Unlike the others, his is more like his original species. Humanity, the species that my kin and I used for their amusement. Unlike the others, I just like having some mortality and a healthy dose of reality, to them. That they don’t grow too arrogant, too proud, too anything!!!

I am an entity that prides itself on letting others change, adapt and gain power. I don’t believe evil exists, merely those who used for the wrong reasons.

I remembered the days of old, where the previous champions all begged for another chance. From Discord of the universe of ponies who used his powers to spite those who spat him instead of keeping the balance, the dream demon who chosen the name of Bill Cipher who was supposed to watch over my lesser champions but instead he forgot his more mortal origins.

Every last damned champion of mines grew drunk on the power that I grifted them, I give them power and they dare demand for it back. I choose who gets it and who doesn’t, I am capable of great wisdom, strength, great knowledge and understanding.

One day, they will be a worthy champion. One day, they will be one. And that champion will be a strong leader, but I doubt they’ll understand why I put them through what I did for them. To be strong, wise, capable.

Have the will and determination of a warrior, the knowledge and wisdom of a scholar, the leadership and adaptability of a commander, the creativity of an artist, the kindness of a lover, and the strength of a king. The powers of a champion for a Creator such as myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who bother to read this, I have a Deviantart.com account under the username of LordRedsontlborn which some artwork relating to this was posted there, and there's another account where the Diamond of Earth and Fire is located on, on Fanfiction.net under the username of LordRedsontlborn.. .


	7. Chapter Five,  War and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to die!

No One’s View

“What should I do?” White Diamond asked herself, holding her hands tightly while the other Diamonds were watching over the newest one, locked with her tower.” I know Gems are gathering, rumours of another Diamond. Created by fire and earth, made with the will of an … Artist. New unfounded powers, emotional needs, desires. If I can make this Diamond bow to me, I can use her to further my empire but also, she could be a problem. As well, what she can do is unknown, only rumours, whispers, tales, all merely lies in a vile attempt to ruin this everlasting empire. How pitiful.”

The radiant Diamond let out a sigh, as she thought of the rumours of the new Diamond. Of another one coming to stop their fellow Diamonds, that a new empire would emerge from the old one, about a Diamond of gleaming red and shining green, about the tales of the choice between the old and the new.

About the Diamond being many times the size of White Diamond or the size of Pink Diamond. But ...” My Diamond, there has been a disturbance. Several Topazes were shattered among the lives of several non-combative Gems.”

A Star Peridot reported to her, bowing down to possibly avoid the wrath of a Diamond.” As well as reports of unknown creatures, most appeared to be local flora of a recent planet found. Signs of civilization were spotted as well, but no sign of any intelligent species. Likely the locate sentient species killed itself off. By some type of war, disease or famine.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on White Diamond, as her eyes lit up.” Anything else?”

She slowly picks up the Star Peridot, with her Pearl mimicking her movements. A single series of cracks across one of the eyes, trauma given to that Pearl customary of Pink Diamond during one of her tantrums for a colony. White Diamond herself will see to it that Pink Diamond will become a proper Diamond, even if it would break the spirits of her.

Yet, she was naïve and blinded to the facts around her. Creatures of plants and the unknown, more Gems going missing, all defective, all off-colours, all fusions, few were seen by their capturers. Those who did glimpse the fleeing Gems, something attacks them with one precise shattering blow.

“Yes, my Diamond.” The Star Peridot said, recovering from her bow to the Matriarch Diamond while she held the Star Peridot.” There have been unconfined sightings of a Gem, with four arms. And unconfined size as well, but the eye witness, My Diamond. . . .”

White Diamond gave the Gem a glare, as her eyes flicker with impatience and anger but she hides them as she spoke in a harsh tone.” Go on.”

The Star Peridot took a deep breath in and continue.” Matching the size of a Diamond, but with patches of red, orange, green, and varies in-between colours, as well as black hair or supposedly armour across the body, like segmented plated skin. As well as unconfined reports of her, creating more . . . Creatures like the plant-like ones.”

White Diamond smiles as she got off her throne and when a bubble formed around the Star Peridot.” My Diamond!”

“My Diamond! Please don’t! I’m still useful! I’m not defective, I can help the empire!” She begged as White Diamond looked at the Star Peridot, the bubble popped around her, allowing for White to do what she must towards the Gem.” You have heard too much, and therefore a threat that has to be dealt with. A new Diamond, the weak say, a Diamond of red and green, a Diamond meant to bring a new empire, for all Gems. To stop our everlasting empire expending towards the very end of the universes and beyond. You will not see it, but your sacrifice among the countless to keep our empire running. Won’t be useless.”

She said before breaking the Start Peridot’s Gem with a flick of her finger.” After all, you are a Star Peridot and there will always be more to replace you. But . . . You won’t be missed at all.”

Meanwhile, several Gems were running throughout Homeworld. Each one baring a sun, with a tree and a broken diamond. Showing who their loyalty truly belongs to.” She shattered that Gem!”

One shrieked softly to the other Gems, using her wings to glide while carrying one down a flight of stairs.” That’s quite common, Wj. The Diamonds like being in control and are prone to shattering Gems that don’t fit their idea of perfection, effectiveness and, wait. What was the other?”

“It was an emotional outburst and it’s usually the blue one or the pink one.” The Gem with many eyes said as they lead the others towards a warp pad.” We better hurry, the commanders need to hear this, about the new Diamond. Wonder what he can do?”

“Well, he’s red and green. Maybe he can control fire or. Plants?” The other said.” SHUT UP!! It’s bad enough we’re on their planet!”

“And we can’t be caught with this news if we are. . . We’ll come back as shards.” The Gem known as Wj said, looking at the others.” To the commanders, our captain and most important the Diamond.”

“Fine, but please let’s be quiet. All of Homeworld will pounce on us and the moment they do, that news won’t be heard. So, SHUT UP AND RUN YOUR SHARDS TO THE GROUND!!” The one with many eyes hissed, towards the others making them go quiet.” Let’s reach the warp pad and make it back to the Swamp world.”

Meanwhile, in the swamp world. White Sapphire was busy preparing for an attack, seeing Gems defending against a pack of crocodile-like creatures with wolf-like features, such as the fur, pack mentality and their ability to gave birth to live young.

She was also teaching the new Gems that joined the ranks of the rebellion. The Awaiting Rebellion, looking for the new Diamond of Earth and Fire. Avoiding Homeworld and its Diamonds, learning how to survive and adapt among the ever-changing world and its inhabits and most importantly creating plans for when it was time for them to rise with a rebellion.

She yelled and bark orders, towards the Gems. Trying to say what they were doing was wrong and to get them to do it right.” But how do you know they’ll come here! The scaled hounds are coming! If the walls aren’t secure, they’ll break through and destroy everything within the camp!”

“Yes ma’am!” Several Gems yelled, one of them being that Bloodstone Jasper from eons earlier. They had become a strong leader and fighter among the rebellion, many seeing them as the second in charge next to White Sapphire herself, due to her sharp wit and intelligence as well as her triatic skills regarding how to survive in the wilds of the swamp world.

While the Bloodstone Jasper itself was a capable fighter when fused, their counterparts proved themselves to be a duo of smart and strong fighters. They are also shown to have the ability to quell fights between the many different Gem types, solving disputes before they happen, making sure that other newer Gems, recently accepted into the rebellion to be comfortable and understanding of what will happen to them if they remain on the Swamp world.

Most would join after meeting Bloodstone Jasper, and most Gems there think that they would become the next leader if White Sapphire were to shatter or be capture by the Diamonds.

“They’re doing their best, White Sapphire. Most are still adopting here to their new lives, and the ones that aren’t. Are doing their best to teach the others.” They said, looking at the working Gems nearby.

“I know that! Bloodstone!” White Sapphire hissed.” But if we don’t hurry with these repairs, we will be sent back by centuries. And I can’t afford to fail, we’re so close I can feel it in my Gem, and the Gems I’ve sent should be back by now with the news from Homeworld. We need to know if they know about us, and what they’ll do about it, I am afraid if they do in fact know about what we are doing. They will finish us down to the last shard!”

“And if they don’t shatter us, our fates here would be worse off.” Bloodstone sighed, as they helped put more wood beams into place while the Gems with the supplies to repair any cracks or build new walls.

Meanwhile elsewhere, on the planet called Pandora (Yes, like Avatar. Or Pandora’s box). The four-armed Diamond cried out desperately, as he held a small stone that glimmer like an intense green fire. The stone started to glow, struggling to keep the glow going.

“Please work, I need someone here.” He yelled, crying as his pale almost non-existent eyes pleaded for the stone to glow more.

A small figure formed; the figure was so small within the hands of the large four-armed Diamond. They were green with shades of darker or paler green splotches across the skin, with two reddish-orange eyes with flecks of gold.

They were about the size of an average human with a pointy nose. Their Gem was a Green Pearl, located on the chest where the heart would be for a human. Vines grew along with Diamond’s hand which was covered in dirt and lingering metals.

“You’re alive, I created a Gem. You’re a Pearl, the colour of Green! That means I can create more! Maybe I can change the fate of the Diamonds or steer them away from the canon Diamond Authority! Maybe if I’m lucky enough I can save everyone!” The four-armed Diamond exclaimed, smiling as he thought of a different future.


End file.
